Sailor Scouts Trivia
by QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist
Summary: The Trivia of the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask


Sailor Moon Trivia

¦In a 1996 interview with Animerica magazine, Naoko Takeuchi explained her motive for the creation of Sailor Moon`s character as her wanting to create someone as close as possible to her own personality.

¦Regarding Moon`s appearance, however, Takeuchi noted that her drawing style`s having been inspired by that of Galaxy Express creator Leiji Matsumoto was something of a hindrance to her vision. ``Matsumoto`s women are all adult and sexy,`` she lamented. ``I wish I could have made Usagi a little chubbier.``

¦In the manga, she was the only "Eternal" Senshi with wings and a skirt of three layers.

¦Her odango give an impression of a rabbit's (albeit elongated) ears.

¦On the back of her head near the bottom of where her hair parts, one can see two pieces are sticking out. They form a crescent moon shape.

¦Out of all the other members of the Senshi, Sailor Moon was the one who had the most transformation phases and sequences.

¦In the manga, Sailor Moon is the only Solar System Senshi who has never turned evil.

¦Sailor Moon is on the cover art of volume one on all versions of the manga.

Usagi Tsukino Trivia

¦Usagi was the only one out of the Inner Senshi who was not part of the Three Lights fan club.

¦In the anime, Usagi had five character songs: The Password is Moon Prism Power Make-Up!, Love is Energy, Believe in Love, I am Sailor Moon, and You Can't Just Dream. She also share a song with Mamoru Chiba called You're Just My Love.

¦Kotono Mitsuishi, the actress who played Usagi in the anime, was sick during the production of episodes 44 through 50, and during that time the character was instead voiced by Kae Araki who later voiced Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon.

¦Usagi has mistaken alcohol for punch and has gotten accidentally drunk on two occasions: the first time was in Episode 22 and the second time was in Episode 108.

¦Usagi is the only character to appear in all 200 episodes.

¦Usagi has a dislike for carrots, though she was shown eating them in the anime.

Sailor Mercury Trivia

¦In Roman mythology, Mercury was a messenger of the gods, as well as the son of Jupiter.

¦Sailor Mercury's Ayakashi Sister counterpart was Berthier. Her Witches 5 counterpart was Viluy. Her Sailor Quartet counterpartner was PallaPalla/Sailor Pallas. The Shitennou general she's paired up with in Takeuchi's artwork is Zoisite.

¦Sailor Mercury is the only Sailor Senshi who has never destroyed a villain by her own devices. This does not include footsoldiers of the villains.

¦Sailor Mercury is on the cover art of volume two in the reprint manga.

¦In Episode 10 of Sailor Moon R, Sailor Mercury's pose is seen with a new background, which was the famous painting, The Great Wave by Katsushika Hokusai. The background was only seen in that episode, because of relating to the episode, and also to Sailor Mercury, as she has water powers.

Ami Mizuno Trivia

¦Ami's membership number in the Three Lights Fan Club was 25.

¦In the anime, Ami had four image songs: Bicycle Till Tomorrow, Becoming Sweethearts Cannot Happen, But..., Sharing the Same Tears, and Someday...Somebody... She also shared an image song with Rei Hino called I Can't Leave Her Alone.

¦Ami is the only one of the Inner Senshi who was never suspected of being Sailor Moon by the Dark Kingdom in the anime.

¦As Ami's eye device displays German and she plans on going to Germany in an episode it's safe to assume she knows at least a little bit of German.

Sailor Mars Trivia

¦Mars is the Roman god of war.

¦Rei is a miko (shrine priestess) and they are known for their archery skills. This was referenced in the Dream arc when Sailor Mars transforms into Super Sailor Mars and her main attack is the Mars Flame Sniper, which is a fiery bow and arrow.

¦Sailor Mars is friends with two crows, Phobos and Deimos. This is reference to two of Mars's moons, which go by the same names. It's also reference to two of the Roman god Mars's sons, also with the same names.

¦Sailor Mars and Sailor Neptune are the only Sailor Senshi to possess psychic powers, and Mars is the only Inner Senshi to do so.

¦Sailor Mars's Ayakashi Sister counterpart was Koan. Her Witches 5 counterpart was Eudial. Her Sailor Quartet counterpart was VesVes/Sailor Vesta. The Shitennou general she's paired up with in Takeuchi's artwork is Jadeite.

¦Sailor Mars is on the cover art of volume three in the reprint manga.

¦Naoko Takeuchi was frequently hit on while she herself worked at a shrine. This led to Rei's grandfather being a pervert.

Rei Hino Trivia

¦Rei's membership number in the Three Lights Fan Club was 2906.

¦In the anime, Rei had four image songs: Eternal Melody, Flame Sniper, My Boyfriend, Arranged by the Stars, and Holy Flame Love ~Fire Soul Love~. She also shared an image song with Ami Mizuno called I Can't Leave Her Alone.

¦Hitoshi Doi states that Kunihiko Ikuhara was responsible for much of Rei's changed personality in the anime.

¦Both of Rei's relatives who appeared in the anime (her grandfather and her cousin (who appeared in Sailor Stars) ended up being turned into a monster-of-the-day.

¦In the beginning of the Sailor Stars arc, Rei/Sailor Mars and Michiru/Sailor Neptune are paired up in Nehellenia's world of nightmares. After Sailor Neptune manages to easily see through Nehellenia's illusion (a flame consuming both their fukus), Rei begins to question her own intuition.

¦Despite this, Sailor Neptune actually says that she does believe the fact that she has more experience than Sailor Mars plays a part in that. Moreover, after Sailor Mars manages to save Sailor Neptune, the aforementioned actually acknowledges her sense of intuition.

¦Rei seemed to behave like her original manga incarnation in her debut episode.

Sailor Jupiter Trivia

¦The planet Jupiter is known for its horrific storms. The Big Red Spot is actually an anticyclone storm.

¦This may be the reason for Sailor Jupiter's lightning powers.

¦In addition, Jupiter, the king of the Roman gods, was known for throwing lightning bolts.

¦While Sailor Jupiter is part of the Inner Senshi, it should be noted that Jupiter is actually part of the Outer Solar System rather than the Inner Solar System.

¦Sailor Jupiter's Spectre Sister counterpart was Petz. Her Witches 5 counterpart was Tellu. Her Sailor Quartet counterpart was JunJun/Sailor Juno . The Shitennou general she's paired up with in Takeuchi's artwork is Nephrite.

¦Sailor Jupiter is on the cover art of volume four in the reprint manga.

Makoto Kino Trivia

¦Makoto's name means "Sincerity of the Wood".

¦Makoto's membership number in the Three Lights Fan Club was 1606.

¦In the anime, Makoto had four image songs: It's Not Your Fault, Kissing in the Starlight, In Order to Forget, Don't Fall in Love, and We Believe You.

Sailor Venus Trivia

¦In the manga, Sailor Venus wore her chain around her waist. The Greek goddess of love, Aphrodite, wore a golden girdle which had the power to make anyone fall desperately in love with its wearer.

¦Takeuchi has said that the reason Sailor Venus looks so much like Sailor Moon was in fact because it was her duty to take Serenity's place to keep her from danger.

¦In Japanese, the name for the planet Venus is Kinsei (?), which is the first kanji indicating a metal (especially gold), and the second indicating a celestial object. Unlike the other Senshi, her special abilities are not derived from the element in her planet's name, but are instead based on the concept of love. This is a reference to Venus, the Roman counterpart of the Greek goddess of love, Aphrodite. However, metal does appear in her chain and she also had a few attacks with "crescent" in their names.

¦In the manga, it was Venus who killed Queen Beryl with the Stone Sword, but in the anime, it was Princess Serenity who got rid of Super Beryl with the Moon Stick.

¦Some fans think that Sailor Moon was the first Senshi to reawaken. However, it was technically Sailor Venus, considering she was famous before the start of the Sailor Moon series. Moreover, Sailor Moon herself was one of her biggest fans.

¦Sailor Venus's Ayakashi Sister counterpart was Calaveras. Her Witches 5 counterpart was Mimete. Her Sailor Quartet counterpart was CereCere/Sailor Ceres. The Shitennou general she's paired up with in Takeuchi's artwork is Kunzite.

¦Sailor Venus is on the cover art of volume five of the shinsouban and kanzanban editions of the manga.

¦Episode 10 of Sailor Moon R, Sailor Venus' pose is seen with a new background, which was the painting, The Birth of Venus, by Sandro Botticelli. The background was only seen in that episode because it related to the episode, and Sailor Venus.

Minaki Aino Trivia

¦Minako's name means "Beautiful Child of Love."

¦Minako's membership number in the Three Lights' Fan Club was 278.

¦In the anime, Minako had four character songs: "Route Venus", "I'll Stand Alone", "I Saw Your Dream", and "The Goddess of Love's 'How to Love'".

¦In the anime, Minako was shown to be able to speak English fluently. This was probably due to the fact that she spent her time in London for a while as Sailor V, and her English-speaking ability was shown in Episode 108.

¦Minako often refers to herself as the 'Goddess of Love' both in her civilian and Sailor Venus forms.

¦Minako was the only character to have a nosebleed (a typical anime indication of perverted thoughts) in the anime. She developed one in episode 178, when she thought about Luna being taken care of by Yaten.

Sailor Chibi Moon Trivia

¦Sailor Chibi Moon is on the cover art of volume six of the reprint manga.

¦She is the only main Senshi that doesn't appear in the ending credits of the series' final episode (neither does her civilian form).

¦She is the youngest Sailor Senshi in the group.

Chibiusa Tsukino Trivia

¦Chibiusa's real name, Usagi Tsukino, means "Rabbit of the Moon", like her mother's name. Her nickname "Chibiusa" means "little rabbit."

¦In the anime, Chibiusa had two image songs: I'll Say Bye-Bye and Don't Tease My Dreams.

Sailor Neptune Trivia

¦In a 1996 interview with Animerica magazine, Naoko Takeuchi stated that while "Sailor Moon is closest to me in terms of personality; Sailor Neptune is the opposite."

¦In Roman mythology, Neptune is the god of the sea.

¦She, along with the other Outer Senshi, possess one of the Talismans needed to summon the Holy Grail and awaken Sailor Saturn.

¦Sailor Neptune is one of the only Senshi (besides Sailor Mars) who possess psychic abilities and the only Outer Senshi who has such powers.

¦Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus are the only members of the Sailor Senshi who's backstory of becoming a Sailor Senshi had never been revealed in the manga.

¦Sailor Neptune is killed and is given bracelets from Galaxia in the manga, but in the anime she voluntary "sells her soul" to Galaxia and is given bracelets.

¦Sailor Neptune is on the cover art of volume eight of the reprint manga.

¦In the first season of Sailor Moon, during flashbacks to the Silver Millennium, there is a character encased in a bubble with similar hair and shoes to Sailor Neptune.

¦Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto are the only two Sailor Senshi whose backstories of becoming Sailor Senshi were never revealed in the anime.

¦Sailor Neptune is the only Sailor Senshi whose sailor fuku in the anime is exactly the same as it was in the manga.

Michiru Kaiou Trivia

¦Michiru's name means "to rise" while Kaiou means "sea king."

¦In one episode, she competes against Sailor Mercury/Ami Mizuno in a swimming contest to see who the better swimmer is. Although Ami holds back during the first race, she actually gives it her all in the next race and both are tied as the victors

¦In the anime, Michiru had two image songs: Reminiscences of the Warrior and Fate Is So Beautiful.

Sailor Uranus Trivia

¦Uranus is the Greek primordial god of the sky, being one of the first in existence, and father of the Titans.

¦She is one of the three Outer Senshi who posses one of the Talismans required to summon the Holy Grail and awaken Sailor Saturn.

¦In her civilian form, it possible that Sailor Uranus has some psychic abilities, although whether or not they are as powerful as those of Sailor Neptune or Sailor Mars is questionable.

¦Her name is pronounced Yuh-ruh-nus in English. Although this is an actual enunciation for the planet's name, it could have possibly been used to avoid jokes or controversy around the Yu-ray-nus enunciation (as it sounds suggestive.)

¦Sailor Uranus is on the cover art of volume seven of the reprint manga.

Haruka Tenou Trivia

¦Haruka's name means "distant" while Tenou means "sky king."

¦In the anime, Haruka had two image songs: I Want to Become the Wind and Initial U.

Sailor Saturn Trivia

¦Sailor Saturn dies whenever she uses her powers. But after using her power, she is reborn into a young child that grows up into Sailor Saturn once again.

¦In two volumes in the Polish version of the manga, Sailor Saturn's name was mistakenly translated as "Sailor Satan." In later volumes, she was called "Sailor Saturn."

¦In Roman mythology, the god Saturn carries a scythe. Interestingly enough, Saturn is the Roman equivalent of the Greek Kronos, the Titan, father of the original Olympic Deities, which is not to be mistaken with Chronos, the God of Time, who in Sailor Moon is stated to be the father of Sailor Pluto.

¦Sailor Saturn is the last Solar System Sailor Senshi to appear.

¦Sailor Saturn is the third physically youngest Sailor Senshi, with Sailor Chibi Moon being the second youngest and Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon being the youngest of them all.

¦Sailor Saturn is on the cover art of volume ten of the reprint manga.

¦Sailor Saturn is the only Sailor Senshi to not fight a Monster-of-the-Day.

¦Sailor Saturn is the only Sailor Senshi to not have a transformation sequence.

¦She and Sailor Pluto are the only members of the Solar System Senshi who do not have an image song in the anime.

¦She appears in a total of 9 episodes, by far the fewest amount of all main Senshi.

¦Saturn is also the only one of the Solar System Senshi to never appear in a movie.

Hotaru Tomoe Trivia

¦"Hotaru" means firefly and the kanji of "Tomoe" translates as earth (to) and sprouting (moe), so her name means "firefly sprouting from Earth". Also, the first kanji in Tomoe is also the first character for the Japanese name for Saturn.

¦Hotaru was the only Sailor Senshi to not receive a name change in the English dub, but her last name was pronounced differently (pronounced toe-mo instead of toe-mo-eh).

¦It was thought that her name gave rise to the otaku term moe (moe-eh) but this isn't the case.

Sailor Pluto Trivia

¦Pluto is named after the Greek god of the underworld, hence why her powers and attacks are centered around death and judgment. It can also explain why the dominant color of her uniform is black.

¦After Pluto lost its status as "planet" in 2006 and instead became a "dwarf planet", some Sailor Moon fans often made jokes about Sailor Pluto.

¦This, however, doesn't make her the only Senshi not named after a planet. Sailor Moon herself is named after Earth's moon, the Sailor Stars aren't named after any planet or major stars (they just have the word "star" in their name), and Tuxedo Mask isn't named after any sort of celestial body. Along with this, Sailor Cosmos isn't named after a specific cosmos.

¦Even though the planet is considered a "dwarf planet" since 2006, it's still called a planet in the re-release of Sailor Moon manga.

¦She is one of the three Outer Senshi who posses one of the Talismans needed to summon the Holy Grail and awaken Sailor Saturn.

¦She is the first of the Outer Senshi to be introduced in both manga and anime.

¦In the official art for the Black Moon arc, the center of her bow is colored garnet, but when she is reawakened in the Infinity arc, it is recolored black.

¦Sailor Pluto is on the cover art of volume nine of the reprint manga.

¦Sailor Pluto was the first of the Outer Senshi to be introduced, and the only Senshi to be introduced formally in the second season.

¦In the anime, the color of a Sailor Senshi's aura is usually the dominant color of her fuku, but Sailor Pluto's aura is sometimes black and sometimes purple.

Setsuna Meiou Trivia

¦Setsuna's name means "moment" while Meiou means "dark king."

¦In the anime, Setsuna is the only Solar System Sailor Senshi to invent a civilian identity, rather than having one before becoming a Sailor Senshi. This differs from the manga, where she was reincarnated after dying from stopping time in the Black Moon arc, and lost her memories, like the other Senshi did at the start of the series.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Trivia

¦Her name is a pun of her replacement status, as Chibichibi can mean "to make something last'. Chibichibi can also mean runt, dwarf or shrimp.

¦In the musicals, Sailor Cosmos did not exist, and Chibi Chibi's origin followed the anime continuity. She was, however, capable of normal speech in this version.

¦Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon is on the cover art of volume eleven of the reprint manga.

Tuxedo Mask Trivia

¦Naoko Takeuchi has stated that "Tuxedo Mask takes the place of Sailor Earth."

¦On the Sailor Moon S drama CD, Tohru Furuya gave a voice sample of Tuxedo Mask's transformation phrase by shouting "Tuxedo Power, Make Up!". It was the only time this phrase was officially recorded.

Mamoru Chiba Trivia

¦Mamoru has been captured and brainwashed the most throughout the series, probably due to how important he is to Usagi. Instances include:

¦In the first season, he was kidnapped and brainwashed by the Dark Kingdom from episodes 35-46.

¦In the first arc of the R season (episodes 47-59), Mamoru had lost his memories following the events of the first season, but there were no actions from the antagonists involved, but it still took him the longest to regain his memories.

¦In the third season, he was kidnapped by Kaolinite in episodes 101-102.

¦In the fifth season, he was taken control by Queen Nehellenia from episodes 167-172.

¦He was also kidnapped by Fiore in the Sailor Moon R movie.

¦In the anime, Mamoru drives a red Alfa Romeo SZ.

¦In episode 116 of the anime, it was shown that Mamoru isn't really fond of bell peppers.

¦In another episode of Sailor Moon S, Mamoru admitted that he didn't like needles.

¦Chiba is a part of the greater Tokyo area.


End file.
